


Trapped

by J_Forever



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Betrayal, Blackmail, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Onodera feels trapped in Nao’s web.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. The morning after

**Disclaimer:** _I don’t own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi or any of their characters._

 **Summary:** _Onodera feles trapped in Nao’s web._

**Onodera’s room**

****

**Morning **  
****

********

Onodera sighed heavily, as he stared at the purple marks on his wrists. He didn’t understand why Nao acted so violently against him last night. They used to be friends, they used to care about each other. Onodera opened the door of his house in order to help him, risking his relationship with Takano. 

********

And Nao betrayed him.

********

Onodera winced, as he tried to rise from the bed. His body hurt everywhere. He stared down at the sheets and saw a blood stain. His face suddenly turned red, he fought really hard, but couldn’t stop Nao. 

********

Tears streamed down Onodera’s face. He didn’t know what hurt the most, the physical pain or the betrayal.

********

_Why? Why something like this happened to him? ___

****____ ** **

Nao was never this way. He was always kind to him, but this time he forced himself on Onodera. 

****____ ** **

_Nao, it hurts. What are you doing? Please, stop… ___

****______ _ _ ** **

_Be quiet, Ritsu… I really don’t wanna hurt you… Just relax, please…” Nao said coldly. ___

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

Onodera closed his eyes to send the memory away. No one should know what happened last night, especially Takano. He was already furious at Nao, Onodera could even imagine what he would do if he found out what Nao did. Takano would be furious… At Nao… and at him. After all, Takano warned him about Nao, Takano told him to keep distance, but Onodera stubbornly didn’t listen and let Nao stay at his place. _No, he couldn’t tell anything to Takano, he should take a shower and forget what happened. It was only a bad dream, only a nightmare… No one should ever know… ___

****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Takano-san, I am… so sorry… I should have listed to you…”, Onodera quietly whispered. 

****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Good morning, Ritsu,” Nao’s voice suddenly filled the entire room and Onodera felt a shiver run down his spine. “Nao…”

****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **


	2. Betrayal

**Onodera’s room **  
**Morning **********

_“Good morning, Ritsu,” Nao’s voice suddenly filled the entire room and Onodera felt a shiver run down his spine. “Nao…”_

____

____

Onodera clinched his teeth. “What are you doing here?” he asked angrily. 

____

“Ritsu…” 

____

“Get out of my apartment!” Onodera yelled at him, fighting the tears. “I don’t wanna see you anymore!” 

____

Nao shook his head. “Calm down, Ritsu,” he said walking slowly to the bed. He sat down in front of Onodera and caressed his face. “Look, I’m really sorry… I think I was a bit rough to you, but I really love you. It was hard to control myself.” 

____

Onodera didn’t know why, but he froze in fear. He never felt this way before in his entire life. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. His breaths came in short pants. “Nao, please…" 

____

“Don’t be scared,” Nao smiled. “Everything is gonna be okay… I won’t hurt you anymore,” he said and pulled Onodera in a tight hug. “I’ll treat you like glass…” 

____

Onodera cleared his throat. “Nao, please…” he let out in a whisper. “Let me go…” 

____

But Nao tightened his grip. “Ritsu,” he whispered caressing Onodera’s hair. “I already told you, I won’t hurt you, but you need to relax a bit. There’s no need to tense up. I know you like me…” 

____

“Not this way,” Onodera said quietly. “Not this way, Nao… I…” he almost said he liked Takano. _It was kind of ironic. After everything, he finally would be able to say how much he loved Takano._

____

“Look, I have you best interest at heart,” Nao said, now laying Onodera down the bed. “This will be our secret. I know you don’t want to hurt your father, your mother… I would hate to have to send pictures of you and me to them…” 

____

“What?” Onodera felt his heart skip a bit. _What the hell Nao was saying? Pictures of them? _“You don’t…”__

______ _ _

Nao smiled and picked his phone. “See?” he smirked, showing him his cell phone. There were Onodera’s pictures in it. Pictures of Onodera’s body, pictures of Nao over his body. Nao knew Onodera’s fears and insecurities too well, he could even say his stomach was hurting right now. His beloved Ritsu didn’t have another choice but accept him. “You know how hurt they would be… And I know you don’t want this.” 

______ _ _

“This…” Onodera muttered fighting the tears from come down his face. Unconsciously he rested his hand over his stomach. He never felt so humiliated in his entire life, even when he thought Takano mocked him ten years ago. “This can’t be…” 

______ _ _

“Don’t fight me anymore, Ritsu,” Nao said, caressing Onodera’s chest. “Forget about that stupid Takano, forget him! I’m the only one who really can take care of you… Now, c’mon, I’ll help you to clean yourself…”

______ _ _


	3. Nightmares

**Takano’s room **  
**Morning **********

“Ritsu!” Takano woke up covered in sweat. He had a weird nightmare. Onodera was struggling against someone. He couldn’t recognize the man, but he was all over Onodera. 

Takano took a deep breath. _It was just a nightmare. Of course nothing bad happened to Ritsu. _He rubbed the back of his neck and rose from his bed. He had a lot of work today. As always, there were authors trying to cheat the deadlines and he should make some calls. He also had to give a last look on a work… It was hard, but he really liked to work at Marukawa Publishing. He learned to love that place… Onodera struggled a lot at the beginning, but Takano was sure that he learned to love to work at Marukawa as well.__

___Onodera… _____

____

Takano was sure he would win this battle. One day Onodera would be able to say the three little words which would make Takano the happier man in the word. _Everything is was going well…_

__

_Or at least, it was what he thought. ___

____

____

**Onodera’s room **  
**Morning **********

____

Nao stared at Onodera, like he was enchanted. He dreamed of the day he would have his love in his arms… Now no one would stop him from having his Ritsu. _He was his now and Nao knew Onodera would learn to love him back. ___

_____ _

_“I finished,” Onodera said._

_____ _

Nao blinked. “Yes, c’mon, I will help you…” 

_____ _

“I’m fine,” Onodera stated, refusing the help. He grabbed a towel, under the uncomfortable gaze of Nao. He felt cornered, but had no words to say. He was still trying to process everything that happened and how to free himself. _he has pictures… My mother, my father… They would suffer too much if they saw them… And Takano… Maybe Takano would blame me…_

______ _ _

_No, he should to think better about this entire situation he got himself into. ___

______ _ _

“Here,” Nao broke Onodera out of his thoughts. He placed a pair of paints, a cotton shirt and underwear over the bed. 

______ _ _

Onodera stared at him dumfounded. _Nao would choose his clothes now? ___

_______ _ _ _

“C’mon,” Nao said, sitting on the bed. “I want to see you dressing yourself…” 

_______ _ _ _

Onodera cleared his throat. “You used to be my friend. Why are you doing this to me?” 

_______ _ _ _

Nao frowned. “You’re talking like I’m doing something bad to you. I already told you. I love you, Ritsu… Now, be a good boy and dress yourself. I’m starting to have second thoughts…”

_______ _ _ _


	4. Secrets

_Onodera cleared his throat. “You used to be my friend. Why are you doing this to me?”_

_Nao frowned. “You’re talking like I’m doing something bad to you. I already told you. I love you, Ritsu… Now, be a good boy and dress yourself. I’m starting to have second thoughts…” ___

__

__**Onodera’s room **  
**Morning **********_ _

__“Go to work and then go straight back home,” Nao instructed. “Don’t whisper a word to Saga-san about us, do you understand me? And start to think about another department to work, Literature maybe…”_ _

__“What?” Onodera asked in confusion._ _

__“I don’t wanna you working with him anymore, Ritsu,” Nao stated. “I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”_ _

_Hurt me? _Onodera looked at him dumbfounded. “Takano-san is not a bad person, he…"__

____

__“He doesn’t care about you… Not really… I already told you, his name might change, but he’s still the same cold guy who humiliated you. He hurt you years ago and he’ll hurt you again, Ritsu,” Nao said encircling him.__

_____ _

Onodera pinched his eyes closed, as Nao stopped behind him. “I’m pretty sure he would despise you, humiliate you, if he sees the pictures of you in my arms,” Nao whispered in his ear. 

_____ _

“You promised me you won’t show him the pictures,” Onodera said, turning to face him. 

_____ _

Nao smiled. “I won’t. But you know that I don’t like that he’s around you… So be a good boy and do what I say…”he said kissing Onodera roughly. “C’mon,” he whispered. “Both of us need to work. Tonight, we’ll be together as one again.” 

_____ _

_____ _

**Marukawa _  
_Morning ____**

_____ _

Onodera walked like a dead man into the room. He didn’t want to face Takano after what happened with Nao. 

_____ _

“Good morning, Ricchan,” Kisa smiled at him. 

_____ _

“Morning, Kisa-san,” Onodera forced a smile. His body was sore and he felt exhausted. He didn’t know if he would be able to act normal around everyone. _Maybe he should take a day off _.__

_______ _ _ _

Kisa frowned. “Are you okay?” he asked in concern. “You look so pale…” 

_______ _ _ _

Onodera cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m just a little tired…” 

_______ _ _ _

“Maybe you should go back home,” Kisa suggested. 

_______ _ _ _

“No, I’ll be fine…” Onodera said, slightly shaking his head. _No, he should stay at work. He ddn’t want to come back to his apartment._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Onodera!” Takano’s voice suddenly filled the entire room. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Onodera took a deep breath and tried to speak in a normal tone. _If he started acting weird, Takano would suspect something. _“Ah, Takano-san, good morning,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Here,” Takano said, giving him some papers. “The materials for the meeting. Take a good look on it.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay,” Onodera said, with a nod of his head. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you okay?” Takano raised an eyebrow. Onodera was pale and seemed in pain. _It was quite amusing how he learned to read Onodera _. “Don’t tell me you still haven’t gotten over your cold.”__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I’m fine,” Onodera forced a smile. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Takano sighed. _Definitely, something felt off._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Onodera, what are you hiding from me this time?”_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
